


Heat

by NakhudaNyx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kes needs a memory cleanse, Leia Organa Ships It, Light Angst, Light Smut, Mentions Finn - Freeform, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Nothing too explicit, Post TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakhudaNyx/pseuds/NakhudaNyx
Summary: Leia gets confirmation on what she has suspected for some time.Poe and Rey are meant for each other.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into writing for the SW fandom. I own nothing, blah blah blah.
> 
> According to the Wookieepedia, Radhii was under Imperial control by the end of the Battle of Endor, and the Segneka Prison was located in the planet's major city, located on a plateau surrounded by the Zoess jungle. For the story's sake, the resistance found a good place to hide in the jungle, far removed from the plateau.
> 
> This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

To most, stepping off of a transport and having THE Leia Organa-Solo be the first thing one sees may be an experience equal parts daunting and awe-inspiring. 

Kes Dameron has no such qualms. 

“Kes!”, Leia exclaims, arms crossed and an increasingly rare smile cracking her battle- fatigued face “I honestly never thought I’d actually convince you to leave Yavin.” 

Kes descends the ramp to give the General a patented Dameron bear hug, royalty and military hierarchy falling to the wayside in lieu of a decades-long friendship. “I could only take so many bribes and jabs and guilt trips before I cracked, you know.” The admonishment lightened by the sly smirk. “Besides, your Pathfinders need someone who knows what the kark they’re doing,” his smile falters at his next words, “and I've been wanting to see Poe ever since I heard about his time aboard the _Finalizer_.” This brings a solitary tear to Leia’s otherwise cordial expression, and Kes lays a hand on her shoulder. 

“Finn is the one who broke him out, and he’ll be your 2IC given his unique knowledge and prior experience. He’s been a Force-send these past few months, him and Rey both.” Leia segues the conversation to less emotional ground. 

“Well, I hope he can handle this terrain, Radhii might be even more humid than Yavin IV.” Kes took the subject change in stride. “Though from what I’ve heard of this Rey, the jungle might not be the best place for a desert dweller.” 

“Oh, she’s actually loving Radhii, something about the endless green really sings to her soul.” Leia smiles brighter and fans her face with her hand. “I won’t deny that the heat and humidity is starting to take its toll on the rest of us though, I think it’s even starting to get to Poe.” Leia ends with a chuckle. 

“Speaking of, where is my son anyway?” 

“Oh, probably helping with the _Falcon_. Chewy injured his hand in the last skirmish so I pulled Poe off of Black squadron to co-pilot with Rey until the walking carpet can fully recover. One good thing about the situation is those damned Porgs abandoned the _Falcon_ after Chewy was moved into base housing, so now Rey can finally start repairing the damage they’ve caused ever since they stowed away on Ach-To.” She replies, making her way to the _Falcon_. 

Nearing the boarding ramp, a loud clattering of a tool was heard, followed a few moments later by a low _‘kriff’_. Pausing, Leia had a feeling she knew what they were going to see if they climbed the ramp, but Kes was already to the top of the ramp by the time she caught up to him. The sight that greeted her was exactly what she expected. 

A shirtless Poe had Rey sitting on the Dejarik table and was enthusiastically nipping and sucking at her neck while his hands were beginning to work her olive green tank top up her abdomen. Rey, for her part, had one hand firmly tucked into Poe’s curls while the other was exploring the planes of his back and ass. 

An involuntary thrusting of her hips had the couple moaning simultaneously while Kes slapped a hand over his eyes and Leia grabbed his elbow to lead him back down the ramp, closing it so no one else could interrupt her two best pilots. 

She knew putting them together was a good idea.


End file.
